Richie Preston/Kamen Rider Incisor
Description Richie Prestons new attorney who is General Xaviax disguised in human form had told Richie’s father by excellent skill of persuasion that he shouldn’t have his son anymore and gives him evidence showing that he is undeserving of the family bloodline and should be disinherited. Preston gets kicked off from the family mansion and no longer has the family fortune as he is forced to live off the streets working for Xaviax to take down the kamen riders to obtain their bounties of being paid a million bucks each. It sucks for Xaviax as he just lost one of his pawns, seeing him mysteriously vanish and actually ended up at Marvel Universe’s version of New York. Within the fictionalized version of the comic book state, Richie Preston had his advent beast Volcancer steal as much food as he can from it’s citizens and bring them back to him for him to survive as he is a teenager mysterious to everyone and the residents of this universe would not accept him and could take him in for questioning and experimentation. The Kingpin amazed by Richie Preston’s unique way of thievery asked what he wanted in order to work for him. Richie responds sadly by saying a home and a lot of cash. Kingpin having listened to his explained request granted it to him by offering his base as sanctuary giving him food and water then later posting him bounties on the heroes and rival villains he wants dead or alive. Richie Pestron offers his deck, becoming Kamen Rider Incisor to be Kingpin’s Bounty Hunter and Thief. Once this war is over Preston will retire to live out his rich life again, away from his bastard family and own a private island, where he desires to live the rest of his life in peace and not fight anymore for it to weigh down the sins in his memories. kamenriderincisor4.jpg kamenriderincisor2.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor's Strike Vent. Incisor summons an extra but much larger crab claw to his left hand. kamenriderincisor1.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor's Guard Vent. Incisor summons a large golden crabshelled shield to his left hand to defend against attacks. he can also use this to attack with his attached scissors pincer visor on the top. volcancer.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor's advent beast Volcancer. Incisor summons his beast partner Volcancer into the field to help fight against his enemies with the advent card. kamenriderincisor6.png|Kamen Rider Incisor's Final Vent part 1. Incisor jumps onto Volcancers large claws as springboards as his advent beast tosses him into the air. kamenriderincisor7.png|Kamen Rider Incisor's Final Vent Part 2. Kamen Rider Incisor then rolls into a curled up ball in midair and glows brightly with yellow energy as he smashes into his enemies in ball form, smacking them hard right against the ground and creating a kinetic explosion from the force of the attack. kamenriderincisor5.jpg kamenriderincisorandvolcancer.jpg|Volcancer (The Advent Beast to the left.) tag teams with Kamen Rider Incisor. Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Tragic Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Claw Wielders Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Summoners Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Shieldmen Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Thieves Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Tokusatsu